Power Rangers Rail Charge vs Dino Charge
Power Rangers Rail Charge vs Dino Charge is the Power Rangers team-up movie between Rail Charge and Dino Charge. As it has been standard for the past five VS movies, the protagonists of Power Rangers Crystal Charge make their debut in this movie. Synopsis Described as the “Imagination and Brave movie”, Rail Charge and Dino Charge will see the twelve rangers from both teams join forces to fight against an evil super giant. They must also save the Galaxy Line, which is falling from space. Plot Lady of the Galaxy Line informs the Rail Charge Rangers that a strange energy is heading its way to Earth as it sends a Galaxy Line terminal crashing to Earth. The Rail Charge Rangers investigate, finding themselves fighting a group of Cambrima and Zorima before the main five members of the Dino Charge Rangers save them from the Deboth army grunts. Noticing how long it has been since they fought together, the Dino Charge Rangers take over the fight and defeat the Deboth Army minions before learning the Galaxy Line terminal is surrounded by a barrier. The train arrives and Tyler, able to see it despite being an adult due to his imagination, is given a special pass. Once in the Train Express, Tyler reveals the figure who created around the terminal to be the one who created Sky Charge's enemy team Deboth: Creator Devius. Furthermore, Tyler explains that Devius is siphoning the Galaxy Line terminal's energy and that his team have a chance to stop him before he reaches full power to destroy Earth. Though Benjamin offers his aid, Tyler turns down the Rail Charge Rangers' help as they are unable to fight the Deboth Army and advises them to leave this to him and his team. At Castle Terminal, Crimson High Priest Salamaz appears before Emperor Z to set up an alliance between the Deathcosmos Army and Devius. While waiting for a train, Ivan finds himself facing Clock Shadow and a group of Close before Zachary arrives to aid the Dino Charge Rangers. Ivan and Zachary transform to fight Clock Shadow as the rest of the Rail Charge Rangers arrive. Rail Charge Orange Ranger, the only one who knows Clock Shadow's power to de-age people with his singing voice, summons the Wrecker Buildzord to get his team and Dino Charge Gold Ranger away from the Shadow Monster before he is driven off by Crystal Charge Rangers. But Clock Shadow succeeds in restoring the Rail Charge Rangers to their child forms while Ivan swapped his personality. After being driven back by Salamaz and the Shadow line, the Dino Charge Rangers meet with the Rail Charge Rangers as the latter discuss a team-up despite Tyler's refusal to get the children involved. Before Benjamin explains it is no different than before, the groups are ambushed by Clock Shadow the Close and Zorima. Despite the Dino Charge Rangers intent to protect the children, the Rail Charge Rangers transform and exchange their Rail Charger with the Dino Charge' Energem so the Ranger teams can combine their Imagination and Brave powers to defeat the grunts. But after dissolving his partnership with the Shadow Line to steal their darkness to complete Devius's power up, Salamaz appears and absorbs Clock Shadow and the remaining grunts before he transforms into a giant box train worn by five giant Kuros. Dino Charge Megazord, Rail Charge Megazord and Wrecker Charge Megazord face Salamaz before forming Dino Charge Ultrazord and Rail Charge Ultrazord to defeat their enemy while the Rail Charge rangers and Ivan return to their adult status. However, the victory is short-lived as Devius appears and proceeds to use the darkness Salamaz gave him to overwhelm the Power Rangers teams with the Dino Charge Rangers injured. Later, at the Hyper Express Terminal, the Rail Charge rangers understand that they may need to fight Devius on their own as the Energem left their Dino Charger in the terminal. Tyler, overhearing the Rail Charge Rangers' discussion about protecting their families, understands them a bit better. The next morning, the Conductor, Ticket, and Wagon have gathered in the Rail Base where they meet Keeper and Zenowing. With Zenowing's cooperation, they were able to combine the giant Dino Zord to create a Brave Dino Charge Megazord. The attack plan is for the other Rail Charge Rangers to hold off Devius' defenses when the Red Railzord gets the Brave Dino Zord to the barrier to break through. While the others contend with Kuliners and revived Shadow Monsters, ToQ 1gou reaches the terminal and faces Devius before being overwhelmed. Things seem bleak until Dino Charge Red Rangers arrives to Rail Charge Red Rangers's aid while the other Dino Charge rangers aid the Rail Charge Rangers. After Devius achieves full power, Rail Charge and Dino Charge Red Ranger assume their Super Express Charge Mode and T-Rex Super Charge forms to defeat him with a Dino Charge Railzord before escaping the cave-in. But Devius is revealed to have survived as he emerges as a giant to wipe out the two Power Rangers teams. However, the Rail Charge Rangers find unexpected help from the Shadow Line (now known as Lightcosmos Army), who want revenge for Devius's treachery, along with the other Dino Charge Rangers that Poisandra and Curio called last night. The three groups proceed to clip Devius's wings before destroying him for good. Later, the Rail Charge Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers thanked the Lightcosmos Army to help to defeat his enemy. They leave to the Outland and closing the portal. The Rail Charge Rangers say their goodbyes to the Dino Charge Rangers with Tyler wishing them the best of luck at getting home someday before Koda and Ivan return to his age. Characters Rangers Rail Charge Rangers Dino Charge Rangers And introduced the Crystal Charge Rangers Allies Rail Base *Mayor Sam *Conductor * Dino Charge * * * Sledge's Crew * * Villains Deboth Army * Deathcosmos Army *Salamaz *Emperor Z Guest Stars *Hayate Ichinose as tourist (cameo) *Ichika Osaki as tourist (cameo) Category:Team-up Movies Category:Power Rangers Teams Category:Volt2002Alfred